


It's the Season for Giving

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: The story of that one time that both Bucky and Darcy got exactly what they wanted for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



> OK. This was written as a birthday gift for the incredibly lovely Leftylain, who I absolutely adore. Happy birthday, my dear, and I really hope you like it! :)   
> (It is also a day late, because of who I am as a person. My bad, Lefty.)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!

Darcy had her convictions about many things, but Christmas was one of the things she absolutely did not budge on. Working retail in college had been an exercise in patience. She would count herself lucky if she got through the month of October without hearing Christmas songs on a loop or getting tired of the colors red and green. 

October was for Halloween. November was for Thanksgiving, or more accurately, the first round of holiday eating. Christmas, however, did not begin until December 1st. 

But as they were now well into December, Darcy was well into Christmas mode. She'd started her holiday baking, and nearly every day the common floors of the Tower smelled like some new treat. She'd created her perfect Christmas playlist and could often be seen bobbing her head along to some Mariah Carey. 

And she'd finished all her shopping early this year. Everything was bought and wrapped and she was arranging the gifts under the enormous tree in the common room when Bucky came in. He sauntered over looking entirely too adorable in his navy sweater and jeans. “Hey, Darce. What ‘ya doing?” 

“Setting out everyone's presents. And no peeking, mister. Friday is under strict orders to alert me the moment anyone starts snooping.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, giving her a tiny salute. “There one for me under there?” 

Darcy grinned and shuffled the boxes until she found the one with his name on it. She held it up, giving it a little shake and placed it back under the tree. Bucky reached around her to grab the gift Darcy had shown him, raising an eyebrow at his name in curly script on the tag. “What is it?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Now, what fun is that? You'll find out on Christmas like everyone else.” 

“Is it something good?” 

“No, you're gonna hate it,” she said seriously. 

Bucky chuckled and watched as Darcy stood and wiped her hands on her thighs. She gestured at the tree. “You know, while I was down there I got a good look around and I didn't see anything for yours truly from a certain someone,” she said, her finger twirling over to point at him. 

“That so? Well, maybe I just haven't had time to wrap it yet.”

Darcy looked at him doubtfully, “That so?”

“Yes, that's so,” Bucky said indignantly. 

“Is it something good?” Darcy asked, echoing his earlier words. 

He smirked, smug grin on that pretty face of his. “You're gonna hate it.”

She grinned. “I can't wait.”

As far as she was concerned, Darcy had already gotten him something awesome. A few things actually. She'd tracked down an old publicity photo of Steve from his booty short days that she knew he'd get a kick out of. Ordered some of that European chocolate he liked. Got him a book about space, because he'd become obsessed after she made him watch the _Cosmos_ series. He was kind of a nerd now. 

But despite her _incredibly awesome_ gifts, Darcy really wanted to give him something else. Or rather, someone else. 

More specifically, herself. 

She'd had a thing for him for longer than she could remember and she thought maybe he felt the same way. She was pretty sure of it, actually. Sometimes he’d be looking at her and his eyes would darken and he would look like he was ready to _devour_ her. Or, the way he always sought out her company, the way the boundaries between them seemed to get smaller and smaller every day. 

Part of her wanted to just strip down and throw herself into his arms while another part urged her to be patient. Give him time, he’d been through a lot. Maybe he wasn't ready yet. But the looks he gave her made her think he was beyond ready, just holding back for what was undoubtedly a stupid reason. 

It took effort sometimes for Bucky to just take what he wanted. Like if he put that kind of hope out into universe it would end badly. Or that maybe he didn't entirely believe that he deserved to have good things. Or maybe he just needed Darcy to make the first move. Yeah. She could totally do that. 

The question of how was solved in the unlikeliest of ways. Sliding her final gift under the tree, her fingertips caught on the glossy bow and the idea formed immediately in her mind. Bucky was getting an extra present this year. Wrapped up in a shiny bow and everything. 

Darcy knew Bucky and Steve were going to be out for a bit, so she set her plan in motion. Thankfully, Bucky had given her open access into his rooms months ago so she was able to walk right in without any fuss. Past the clean and orderly kitchen and living room and into the room she'd only seen from the hallway. 

His bedroom was neat, decorated in soft greys and dark blues. There weren't a ton of personal touches, but the ones that were there were obviously special to him. A couple of pictures of him and Steve. A picture of his family that had been in Steve’s personal effects when he'd gone in the ice, and that Steve had given to him when he'd been brought back to the Tower. It was obviously well loved, placed in a prominent spot on his nightstand. There was a drawing Steve had done of Brooklyn and a souvenir cup from that time Darcy had dragged him and Clint and Steve to Coney Island. 

Also from that trip, a selfie that Darcy had taken of them and then later printed out to give to him. Clint and Steve had wandered off to get one last round of carnival food before leaving and it had just been the two of them. They were standing on the boardwalk, sun low in the sky and Bucky had slung his arm over her shoulder, the first time that he had initiated any sort of physical contact with her. His body had been warm and solid resting against her and she had thought in that moment that there was very little she wanted more than to keep being touched by him. She’d pulled out her phone really quickly and the two of them gazed up, grinning like idiots, as she snapped a picture. 

It had been such a great day and they both looked so happy. Darcy ran a finger over the photograph reverently. They were good together. They were really good together and this was a good decision, especially if it paid off in the way Darcy anticipated. 

But it was time to get down to business. Darcy pulled off her dress, leaving her in the dark red bra and panties she’d bought for the occasion, both pieces speckled throughout with shiny silver threads so it looked like tiny pieces of tinsel had been woven into the fabric. Picked up the silky red ribbon and tied an extravagant bow around her neck. Peeked into his bathroom to get a look at herself to make sure she looked alright. And she was ready.

Satisfied, she climbed up onto Bucky’s bed, and waited. The soft, clean smell of Bucky drifted up to her nose as she put her head against his pillows and she took a moment just to breathe it in. It smelled like shampoo and that old-timey soap he used and something that was undeniably Bucky. It was one of Darcy’s favorite smells and she thought she could smell it forever and not get tired of it. Yet another reason to hope this silly plan of hers actually worked. 

She heard the front door softly open and hushed voices as Bucky said his goodbyes to whoever he was with, probably Steve, and Darcy got ready. Arranged herself artfully against the pillows, eyes glued on the bedroom door as she waited. And nothing happened. 

She lifted her head, listening carefully for any sound, when suddenly, the door slammed open and a figure in black burst into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed, gun pointed at her face. She shrieked, scrambling backwards, as she grabbed a pillow to cover herself with. 

“Darcy?” came Bucky’s confused voice as the gun was lowered. 

Darcy peeked over the pillow and gave a tiny wave and a breathless, “Hey.” 

His brow was furrowed as he gazed at the half naked girl in his bed, covered only with a pillow, a ribbon, and a few scraps of fabric. He realized he was still holding his gun and set it down carefully on the table beside the door. “Darcy,” he repeated. “What are you doing here?” 

“Umm, well. That is a good question. A really, really good question.” 

“You're in my bed,” he stated obviously. 

“Yes. I am. And I swear there's a good explanation,” she said, stalling. She hadn’t accounted for this particular scenario when she’d been running the hundreds of other, more fun scenarios through her head. 

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yes. You see, I uh, umm.” Darcy sighed heavily and said, “I had a plan, ok?” 

“A plan,” he repeated.

She sighed. “Yes, ok? A plan.” 

“What kind of plan is that?” 

“I don’t know, a plan, a Christmas plan. I got you a gift, ok? Or rather, I wanted to give you a gift,” she rambled. 

His eyes slid down to the parts of her body that weren’t covered by the pillow and he took a deep breath, finally getting the picture. For a smart guy, it was certainly taking him awhile to catch on. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than usual, “What kind of gift?” 

She rolled her eyes and flicked at the bow around her neck. “It’s stupid. And anyway, I didn’t think you were gonna shoot me.” 

“Hey, I didn’t shoot you! I just didn’t know it was you in here,” he said reasonably.

Darcy grimaced, “Yeah, ok. It maybe wasn’t as well thought out as I thought.” 

“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad. Best present I've ever gotten, actually. I've wanted it for ages.” 

Darcy’s eyes darted up to meet his, to see the fire that was staring back at her. “Yeah?” 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

“Oh,” she murmured. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, _oh_.”

Darcy took a deep breath and stood, dropping the pillow back on the bed as she faced him. Bucky’s eyes were at war with the rest of him, they kept darting downwards and he had to keep dragging them back up to look at Darcy’s face. The gentleman he'd been raised to be and the respect he held for Darcy at odds against the pretty picture she made and the outfit she was wearing that seemed to be made specifically for his eyes. 

“That for me?” Bucky asked. 

Darcy nodded and answered softly, “If you want it.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

He stepped forward and traced his fingertip along the bow at her neck, eventually cupping the side of her face in his hand as he leaned down. His lips were warm and soft against hers as they slanted together. It was better than Darcy had imagined and she found herself short of breath as their tongues tangled together. Darcy placed her palms against Bucky’s chest and leaned against him, lessening the distance between them. After a moment, Bucky pulled back and gazed at her with a troubled look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Darcy asked, feeling a bit off-kilter. 

Bucky shook his head as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stared down at her. “I feel bad, your gift is all the way out there under the tree.” 

Darcy chuckled and shook her head, “No, it's ok. Consider this an early present.” 

He shook his head forcefully, sliding his hands down to hold her waist. “No, fair is fair. You got me this lovely gift. I owe you _something_.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Bucky kissed her, walking her back until she reached the bed. He pushed her gently until she sat down, before straightening and giving her a grin. “You’ll see.” 

Bucky gave her a quick kiss and sank to his knees, looking up at her. He nudged her shoulders until she lay back and he peeled the red panties down and off her legs, tossing them to the side. “I like these, but they need to go,” Bucky mumbled, setting off a wave of giggles in Darcy. A wave of giggles that turned into gasps as Bucky grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder. 

His fingertips ghosted along her thigh, his breath puffing out against her leg. The first press of his lips against her thigh almost made Darcy come undone, but it didn’t prepare her for the continued movements of his mouth. Hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin, all the way up to the crease of her thigh, then along her center. Her fingers tangled in his hair at the first swipe of his tongue along her slick folds. He licked up until he reached her sensitive nub, swirling his tongue around it. His finger traced her opening, sliding into her as his tongue continued its ministrations. 

Darcy gasped out Bucky’s name as he slipped another finger in with the first, the two of them stroking inside of her. She lifted her head to gaze down at him and how perfect he looked nestled between her things. Her head fell back and she let herself just _feel_. It wasn't long before he had her falling apart, Darcy coming with a strangled gasp, with one hand gently tugging at his hair as the other held onto a blanket in a tight grip. 

Bucky stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking entirely too smug. If she weren’t still in a daze from what he’d just done to her, she might have taken offense, but honestly she didn’t care. Darcy dragged herself up to the sitting position, chest heaving as she watched him. “I think you killed me. I’m dead now.” 

“Don’t die on me now, doll. We’re not finished just yet.” 

Bucky leaned forward and threaded his hands through her hair, kissing her deeply. Darcy could taste herself on his tongue as she pulled him closer to stand between her legs. His hand slid back to unhook her bra and he leaned back just enough for Darcy to pull it off. His eyes drank her in, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured as his thumbs played with her nipples. 

She grinned up at him and pulled him down for another soft kiss. Darcy pulled at his shirt, yanking it upwards until he took the hint and pulled it off, chuckling softly. Her hands fell to the waistband of Bucky’s pants, fingers gently tucking in to brush against his skin. She gave a quick tug and a rumble went through his chest as he asked, “Impatient, are we?” 

She arched a brow as her hand slid over the bulge tenting the front of his pants. “I don’t think I’m the only impatient one.” 

“You’re right about that, doll. I’ve been waiting to do this for months, now.” 

Darcy bit her lip and stroked him as well as she could through his jeans. She hummed thoughtfully, “Well, get on with it, then.” 

Bucky growled and stepped forward, Darcy shimmying back on the bed. She lay flat, watching with a content expression on her face as Bucky shucked off his jeans, and then his underwear, standing before her completely naked. Her eyes skated down his body, the dips and contours of his muscles, the strong metal arm at his left side, the more than a little impressive set of thighs, and the thick erection that jutted out towards her. Her hands went up to play at her breasts and Bucky’s breath hitched, his eyes never looking away as he gave himself a few rough strokes. 

He climbed onto the bed, mouth landing at her hip and kissing a line up her body as he climbed on top of her. Darcy allowed herself a moment to revel in the feeling of his body above hers, the hot heaviness that was only eclipsed by the way the head of his cock nudged against her hip. Bucky ran his fingers along the bow that was wrapped around her neck, pulling at one end until it untied. Once it was loose, Bucky pulled it off and let it fall to the side of the bed. 

He leaned in and nipped along her jaw, groaning as Darcy’s legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer. “Bucky?” 

Bucky pulled back and grinned down at her. “Yeah?” 

“I think I want you inside of me, now,” she said, a little breathlessly. 

He gave a deep chuckle and grinned deviously. “I think I can handle that, darling.” 

Bucky lined himself at Darcy’s entrance and slowly pushed forward. A gasp left Darcy’s throat as he gave a final thrust and was firmly seated inside of her. She felt a fullness that wasn’t purely physical, that felt like more than the stretch her body was making to accommodate Bucky. It was a fullness that was something else, too. Like this had been exactly what the two of them were meant to do, that they’d finally figured out something big and important. 

Bucky stared down at her in awe, his voice as soft as a whisper, “God, Darce. You’ve always been gorgeous, but somehow you are even more beautiful right now.” 

He moved his hips a bit and gave a small gasp, Darcy’s hand coming up to trace along his parted lips. His breath ghosted across her skin and she gave a delirious grin. “You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

“Not a bad way to go, though.” 

She chuckled and arched her hips, urging him to continue. “Not a bad way at all,” she agreed. 

Bucky started to move, sliding slowly in and out of her. Darcy met his thrusts, her hands clutching at his back as they moved together, their bodies finding the perfect rhythm. Bucky snuck a hand between them and reached down to rub maddening circles around Darcy’s clit. 

“You gonna come for me, doll?” His voice was rough against her ear and Darcy moaned softly, nodding her head. 

“Yeah,” she sighed.

Bucky quickened his pace until he could feel Darcy getting close. Her breath was coming in quick bursts and her body was tense. It was only a few more thrusts before he felt her flutter around him, heard her gasp his name in the most divine sound he’d ever heard, setting off his own orgasm. He groaned into the crook of his neck as he came, pulling her against him as he collapsed onto the bed, rolling Darcy to the side. 

He slipped out of her and pulled her close, fingers threading through Darcy’s hair. “Babe, I think that was the best present anyone’s ever actually gotten me.” 

She giggled and shuffled closer to him, tracing circles on his chest. “Just think of it as the gift that keeps on giving.” 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll open it up again.” 

She pinched him softly. “And to think, you have another one under the tree waiting for you. Although admittedly not as exciting as this one.” 

“I do have a soft spot for this one.” His voice was soft, like he was admitting something he’d kept quiet about for far too long. 

Darcy just nuzzled against him, content to be so close, glad to finally hear those things from him that she knew she had been feeling for so long. “Oh, yeah, you definitely get to keep this one.” 

He started laughing and ran a hand through his hair. Darcy sat up and looked at him. “What?” 

He shook his head and grinned at her. “I got you an actual gift but I had this grand plan for a part two.” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

He let his head fall back against the pillow, still grinning. “I was gonna ask you out on a date. A real, proper date. Dinner, dancing whatever you wanted.” 

“Is this still a plan that you have?” Darcy asked quietly, hiding the fireworks that had started going off in her heart at his words. She was almost giddy with the thought that he’d been planning on asking her out the whole time. But maybe he’d changed his mind. Maybe she had rushed this. 

Her worry wasn’t necessary, though, because Bucky just rolled over to look at her, giving her an easy smile, and said, “Oh yeah. We did it a little out of order, but that’s ok.” He cupped the side of Darcy’s face and looked down into her eyes, his own soft and sincere. “I’d be honored if you’d allow me to take you out, Darce.” 

Darcy gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back, looking at him fondly. “Absolutely.” 

“Ok, it’s a date, then.”


End file.
